Colors Of The Wind
by Natsume Sohma
Summary: Kagome was orphaned when she was six. Kouga's pack takes her in and she lives with them. One day she meets Inuyasha. Kouga and Inuyasha's rivalry flare up over Kagome. An AU. Better summary inside.
1. Orphan

A/N: Hai, hai, you all are about to kill me, aren't you? I haven't updated DDiO; TR; DitM; or A,HnY. Instead I'm starting a new story! But I will start on those soon. I've been kinda upset for the past week. My cat Jaydi, the one who was sick a while back, died. She was my favorite cat of all time. And everytime one of my cats die, a piece of me dies with them. So far I've had four cats die, seven given away, and two run away. Ugh.  
  
Anyway, this story is about an orphaned Kagome. Kouga's pack took her in her when she was six and she's ran with them since then. They hunt for her, protect her, care for her. One pack member, Ayame, is like a second mother to her.  
  
One day, when she is fourteen, she wanders away from the pack's cave and meets Inuyasha and his pack. It takes a long time for him to gain her trust, as it was another dog youkai that killed her family. (hint hint... Sesshoumaru!) They fall in love.  
  
But Kouga has already claimed Kagome for himself. He did this when they found her. When he finds out that Inuyasha whisks her away every night, he is not pleased with either the orphan or the inu youkai...  
  
An AU.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Colors Of The Wind  
  
Ch. 1: A Visitor  
  
Kawaii Kagome-chan  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The whole village was in turmoil. A very powerful dog youkai had come that night and destroyed half the town, the people along with it. The villagers were running helter-skelter, searching for the ones who might still be alive.  
  
Near the outskirts of the little town, a girl who had not been discovered, ran through the forest as fast as her six-year-old legs could carry her. She didn't realize where she was running to, her eyes were blurred with tears. She had seen, from a safe distance, her parents bravely stand up to the corrupted inuyoukai, Sesshoumaru. And, like the other half of the village, they had perished at his hands.  
  
She no longer wanted to stay in the village that her parents were killed in. She knew that the forest she was running through was dangerous and, for all she knew, Sesshoumaru could be lurking behind the tree that she just bolted by. She was escaping to a nearby clearing that her family had taken her to many times. It had cascades that she loved to slide down, they plunged her into a bubbling brook. She had loved to chase the salmon that dwelled there. During their breeding season, the girl's parents would bring her down so that she could watch the salmon jump up the cascades.  
  
The place was beautiful during the summer. It was partially shaded by Sakura trees, the grass was luscious and soft. The sun would sometimes float through, creating dapples of golden yellow light on the petals of the Sakura.  
  
Sometimes the blossoms would float down. Her parents would catch them with their hands and place them on her head, off to the side where her ear was. The beautiful pink petals brought out the dark brown strands in her raven hair. They would call her, 'kawaii sakura Megumi.'  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she thought back on old memories. Right ahead of her she saw a cave.  
  
"That'll make a nice safe place to rest for the night. Tomorrow I'll go home, I suppose." She said thoughtfully. She looked around her cautiously then bolted towards the abandoned cavern.  
  
She looked around the place. It was larger than she thought it to be. She set her meager belongings down and pulled a tattered old blanket out of her small bag. It was decorated with cranes and falling sakuras. Her mom had given it to her when she turned four years old. It had been well-used.  
  
She laid down on the ground and pulled the dirt-smeared quilt over herself. She reached over to her bag and pulled out a stuffed doll that she had received from her dad when she turned five. She replaced the bag back to the corner and snuggled herself into the beautiful blanket and fell into a beautiful deep sleep, where her every dream came true.  
  
*  
  
The red sun was rising slowly when the wolf youkai crowded around the mouth of the cave. There was a strange scent lingering there, the scent of a human. A female human, and a young one at that.  
  
Kouga, the leader of the wolf pack, stepped forward first.  
  
"I'll go in first. This is my cave, and I'll kill whatever is in there. Okay?" The other okami's nodded their heads in agreement. Kouga turned and ran into the cave.  
  
*  
  
The girl awoke to find herself being held up by a wolf youkai. There were other okami youkai there. She began to squirm nervously, ever since that attack on the village she had became wary of any youkai.  
  
She gasped slightly when Kouga tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Itai!" She gasped, pushing her tiny fists against his arm, which was locked tightly around her midsection. One female youkai stepped forward.  
  
"Kouga, give her to me." She stated simply. Kouga released the fighting human girl and handed her to Ayame. Ayame put her finger to the girl's lips and shhh'd her. Her tiny arms stopped flailing haphazardly through the air and she looked fearfully up at Ayame. The youkai's golden amber eyes locked with the human's midnight blue ones and they stayed like that for a while.  
  
"What is your name, child?" Ayame asked, breaking the silent tension. The girl opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it and kept it that way. Ayame smiled.  
  
"So you won't tell me, huh?" She said, smirking playfully. "Well, I'll just call you... Kagome."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: There's the first chapter minna-san! I hope you liked it and the next chapter should be up in a week or so because I'm going to church camp! Yay! I'm tingling in excitement! Another week of fishing, swimming, hunting frogs and snakes, hanging with my friends that I only see during this event, telling ghost stories at one o'clock in the morning... sigh. I can't wait! Please review!  
  
-Akemi 


	2. Enter Inuyasha

A/N: Here's the next chappie of CotW! I just got back from my church camp. I had an okay time, my boyfriend Sean went into Miroku-mode, as he does every month. I was praying so hard that it wouldn't be this week, but it was. Oh well. I kinda like his arm n my shoulders. Too bad the camp doesn't allow kissing.  
  
Last night was the best night of camp! He kept telling me, his friend Nicholas, and my friends Jessie and Kayla stories of vampires. In the middle of one story, Nicky got up and walked onto this one porch. We all followed him, wondering what was up. Jessie began to talk to him when he suddenly started chasing us! We all leapt, screaming, down the WHOLE flight of stairs and ran to a more populated area. I'll say that I screamed the loudest. Then we turned around to see Nicky rolling on the ground laughing. Sean ran over and tackled him. It was great.  
  
Now, on to the story.  
  
*  
  
Colors of the Wind  
  
Ch. 2: Inuyasha  
  
Kawaii Sango-chan 4 Eva  
  
*  
  
The whole village was in turmoil. Everyone had gotten wind that a pack of wolf youkai were on the hunt.  
  
Sango, the taijiya, and Miroku, the monk, ran to the edge of the forest, Sango gripping her Hiraikotsu, Miroku extending his arm out. The hanyou Inuyasha followed close behind them, his claws extended and ready for battle.  
  
For several moments they stood there, silent, still, and waiting. Not one leaf stirred, the wind ceased to blow, time itself seemed to stand stock- still.  
  
Sango and Miroku leapt forward when they saw Inuyasha's ear flick forward, a signal between them that meant they had arrived. Sango swung her Hiraikotsu in a wide circle, effectively having it come into contact with one of the youkai's bodies. It yelped in pain.  
  
Miroku removed a cloth from his hand and a great wind began pulling the youkai towards his hand. The pack leader, Kouga, lifted a huge boulder and threw it towards Miroku before any of them died. The boy pulled it in and wrapped the cloth back around his hand. Something that large put him out of commission.  
  
Inuyasha had disappeared somewhere. The taijiya and the monk had heard him yelling something out at them, but with their human hearing and the battle going on around them, they weren't able to understand his words.  
  
*  
  
Kagome stood beside Ayame as the battle raged on. She was worried again, the last time that Kouga had come home after a battle he was unable to stand for a while.  
  
She was grateful to have miko powers. She healed many of the pack after they came home injured. Normally they wouldn't have tolerated it, having a human in the pack, but Kouga found her intriguing, therefore he made her lead female.  
  
So she stood, yet again, worried that Kouga would die. If he died, the other wolves would kill her, and not even Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame would be able to ward them away.  
  
But Kouga wouldn't die. No, he was too strong for that. And stubborn. Kagome chuckled to herself.  
  
She snapped out of her 'thinking mode' to noticed that the youkai who was helping the two humans had disappeared. She looked around nervously as she scooted closer to Ayame, her surrogate mother. To have a youkai disappear was bad news. He was a hanyou, that much was obvious to her, but his strength was greater than Ayame's, though she was full youkai. After all, the male's strength was always greater than the female's, no matter what.  
  
She had heard from Ayame once, as she reached out to touch a beautiful black spider with an hourglass on its back, that when the female black widow was done mating, she would eat the male for dinner. Kagome, of course, had had her hand smacked so hard it rung from the impact. She knew from then on not to touch those spiders that could kill a human with a single well-placed bite. It would render a youkai unconscious.  
  
The young miko was jerked from her memories when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her towards an unfamiliar body. She gasped in fright and began to struggle. The arm tightened around her abdominal region, causing her to gasp harder for air. She discontinued struggling. Instead, she called for backup.  
  
"AYAME!" She yelled out, hoping that her surrogate mother would hear her frightened pleas. "HELP ME!"  
  
Sure enough, Ayame came out of nowhere, ready to tackle the challenger. When she saw that it was a male dog youkai, she immediately bowed down.  
  
"Sess... Sesshoumaru-sama!" She breathed, standing up in amazement. Inuyasha cocked his head in a confused manner before a smirk found its way onto his lips.  
  
'So she thinks I'm my brother, huh? Well, I'll play around on that idea.' Inuyasha thought evilly.  
  
"I want this girl. She is human, she doesn't belong in your pack." He put on his brother's stoic expression. The color from Ayame's face drained as she stuttered to give a plausible explanation on why he shouldn't take her.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama! She is only a human! What importance could she possibly hold for you? We have others that you can take! Not humans, but we could capture some for you."  
  
"No. I want her." Ayame grew more worried. She couldn't call Kouga from battle; she didn't want him to lose his life because of her.  
  
She snarled angrily and ran at the inuyoukai. He easily sidestepped her.  
  
"I wouldn't fight if I were you." He informed her, smirking. "You're well into your pregnancy. Wouldn't want to hurt the baby during battle! That's why you're not fighting now, isn't it?" He kicked at her rounded stomach, causing her to wrap her arms around it and leap away before it could make contact.  
  
She snarled again, knowing that he was right, and sat down before she could cause the baby any damage from fighting.  
  
Deciding that Kouga could stop the battle, she turned around.  
  
"KOUGA-SAMA! WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" She yelled. When she turned back around, both Kagome and 'Sesshoumaru' were gone.  
  
Ayame shouted into the sky. Her Kagome was gone.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed helplessly. She brought her hands flying up to her face, effectively burying it, and began crying.  
  
Kouga arrived at that moment. When he saw her defeated figure, he motioned with his hand for the others to leave. They quickly obligated.  
  
"Ayame-chan?" He questioned softly. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Kagome!" She hiccuped sadly. "Sesshoumaru-sama kidnapped her!"  
  
"You mean that dog youkai that I was fighting?" He questioned. She nodded slowly.  
  
"That wasn't Sesshoumaru. That was his brother, Inuyasha." Kouga leapt away as Ayame punched the air around her.  
  
"That little stupid idiotic son of a..." Kouga interrupted Ayame's ranting.  
  
"Whoa, whoa Ayame! It's okay; we'll get her back. Do you want to howl with the group?" Ayame nodded slowly.  
  
Kouga started the howl. It began as a low, melodious sound, but it rose higher with every second.  
  
Ayame joined in next, hers beginning high and loud and become quieter and softer with every breath. Her howl was much sadder than Kouga's, though his was sad too.  
  
Soon the whole pack joined in the singing. Their cries floated up, a melodious, beautiful sound. There was a full moon in the sky, some might have thought that they were singing to it, but their song was for Kagome.  
  
The villagers could hear it from twenty miles away. It frightened them, not knowing what it meant.  
  
It was the same village that Inuyasha was strolling through, Sango and Miroku following close behind, Kagome slung like a bag over his shoulder. She had long since stopped struggling against Inuyasha, accepting the fact that there was no way she would get free without her bow and arrows.  
  
She had heard her wolf pack howling, and after close listening, understood that they were singing about her. She was able to pick up on Ayame's voice; it was by far the most upset and pained.  
  
Kouga's voice was the loudest; he was lead male, after all.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku's were also louder than Ayame's, but her singing was the saddest thing Kagome had ever heard voiced since her last pups had perished by another youkai.  
  
Ayame had gone on a rampage after finding their bodies. Kagome had never seen her cause so much destruction before. The angered female had caused Kouga extreme pain when he tried to stop her from searching for her dead pups. They had, of course, found the youkai that killed the pups. Ayame made him suffer badly. They sang that night and Ayame's cry was extremely mournful. Kouga later forgave her for trying to kill him.  
  
The singing of the pack soon lulled her to sleep. Inuyasha felt her body relax against his shoulder and her breathing grew steady and calmer.  
  
He was carrying her to Kaede's hut where he and his group lived. His group consisted of a taijiya named Sango, a perverted monk called Miroku, an orphaned kitsune youkai who went by Shippou, a fairly young miko called Kaede, another orphan, this one human and a girl, named Rin, and Sango's little brother Kohaku. He wanted her for one reason only.  
  
She was the mirror image of the dead priestess Kikyou, Inuyasha's ex- girlfriend.  
  
Kikyou had died fourteen years ago, and this girl looked to be about fourteen. So he decided maybe Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister, would know something. He wanted to know more about her... Kagami, or whatever they had called her.  
  
He snorted. 'Who in their right mind would name their daughter 'mirror?' Maybe Kagami just sounded pretty to them.' He thought.  
  
Kaede's hut came into view. Inuyasha sped off towards it, Sango and Miroku following close behind.  
  
All of a sudden, several people burst out from the doorway. Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo tackled Inuyasha in a large hug. Kaede walked out of the hut at her own pace. Inuyasha detached the three children from his waist and legs and set Kagome on a pallet that Kaede had knitted a long time ago.  
  
He reached down into her pack and pulled out an old blanket. It was torn beyond reasoning, dirty, and smelly. Inuyasha wrinkled his sensitive nose at the stench and guessed that it had not been washed for a long time.  
  
He laid the blanket down and continued digging.  
  
This time, he produced an old cloth doll. The colors on its clothes were well faded, it was ripped in places, and it had only a few strands of yarn left of its hair.  
  
Inuyasha studied it hard, so hard that he didn't hear it when Miroku, Kohaku, and Rin walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku smirked, "Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" Inuyasha threw the doll up in the air, startled, which was immediately caught by Rin.  
  
"Arigatou, Inu-chan!" She grinned happily. "Rin likes dolls!" She ran in a different room to play with her new toy. Inuyasha turned to glare at Miroku, a glare so evil that Kohaku ran screaming from the room.  
  
"I'm only going through her bag." He said, handing the monk the blanket. "Will you take this to Kaede and ask her to patch it up? It is also in need of a good washing." With the last comment, he wrinkled up his nose again. Miroku nodded and left the room, folding the quilt up as he went.  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Kagome stirring awake. He watched as her eyes opened, wide bright turquoise orbs that returned his stare.  
  
'Her eyes are prettier than Kikyou's.' He thought. 'Kikyou's were stormy- gray while her's are ocean blue.'  
  
"So Kagami, you finally woke up." He said. "That's good." Kagome looked around the room, confusion clearly shown on her face. She and the Sesshoumaru guy were the only ones in the room. For a while she questioned his sanity.  
  
"Wh... Who's Kagami?" She asked.  
  
"You are." He stated. "Am I right?"  
  
"No, my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Not Kagami." She said. "Can I go back to Kouga onegai?"  
  
"No. I need to know something, okay?" He stated, standing up. "You wait here." He marched off to find Kaede.  
  
*  
  
"She looks so much like Kikyou." Inuyasha said. Kaede nodded in agreement.  
  
"She is my sister's reincarnation." Kaede informed him.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said.  
  
"Miroku gave me that quilt of hers, do you want me to redo the colors and patch the tears up? I will wash it." Inuyasha nodded yes to her question.  
  
"I want to surprise her. I'm sure she'd love it." He smiled. Kaede pointed to her hut.  
  
"Did you remember to bolt the door shut, Inuyasha?" She said, pointing to the door that was blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Shit-" Inuyasha caught himself, seeing Rin staring up at him. "-Taki mushrooms. Where did you come from?" She grinned.  
  
"Kagome-chan gave Rin a piece of candy!" She squealed, her high-pitched voice causing Inuyasha's ears to lay flat against his head.  
  
"Why did she do that, Rin-chan?" Kaede asked softly. Rin looked up at the sky thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh yeah! Rin showed her the trail leading out of the village to the wolf pack!" Inuyasha slapped his forehead.  
  
"Fu-" He said, catching himself again. "-Kai mori!" He took off towards the trail. "I'll be back soon!" He yelled to Kaede, who was having trouble controlling Rin's use of the newfound word. She danced around the twenty- two year old miko saying 'shitaki.' He laughed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Chapter number 2 completed! I had fun writing it.  
  
I think that Rin is so kawaii in this story! She's just so adorable, the way she calls herself 'Rin' instead of 'I' or 'me.'  
  
I forgot to put the ages!  
  
Inuyasha: 28  
  
Kaede: 22  
  
Kagome: 14  
  
Sango: 15  
  
Miroku: 16  
  
Rin: 5  
  
Kohaku: 9  
  
Kouga: 29  
  
Ayame: 28  
  
Ginta: 25  
  
Hakkaku: 24  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Please review!  
  
-Akemi aka Kawaii Sango-chan 4 Eva 


	3. You're Staying Here

Disclaimer: ...If you wish upon a star...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Colors of the Wind  
  
Ch. 2- Home Bound  
  
Kawaii Sango-chan  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome crashed through the brush in a desperate attempt to escape from Inuyasha and the village. The hanyou was close behind her; she could sense him. She realized that he could very easily catch her, which meant that he was toying with her.  
  
But she wanted more than anything to get back to her Kouga, back to her pack. So instead of focusing on Inuyasha, she focused on running away.  
  
The fourteen-year-old dove headfirst into the wide river that she saw. Maybe she could lose him by swimming downstream.  
  
'Yeah, that might work!' She thought happily, and allowed the current to pull her body downstream. She was a ways downstream, glad that her plan was working, when she felt something grip her hair and yank, hard.  
  
Kagome went underwater from surprise. She came up sputtering and gasping for air. The grip on her raven ponytail remained. The miko turned to see Inuyasha, smirking with her hair held in his tightly clenched fist.  
  
Kagome growled. "Let me go!" She said angrily, grabbing his hand with her own and trying to peel his fingers away. Inuyasha's smirk only grew.  
  
"Feh. You're only a human, how are you gonna pull my fingers away?" He gloated. Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk.  
  
"Like... THIS!" She shouted, and kicked him in the one spot that made grown men cry.  
  
Inuyasha, though half-demon, was no exception. He fell to his knees and Kagome's hair was released. She bolted for the forest when he grabbed her ankle.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled, lifting her up. Kagome yelped, wondering if she had made a huge mistake. The hanyou's arm was holding her by the waist, her feet suspended above the ground. He began walking and Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" She asked, her voice kept low. He directed his stare at her.  
  
"I'm taking you back to the village, where you will be guarded and watched so that you can't escape and your little wolf pack can't take you home. You will stay in your hut unless I, Miroku, Sango, or Kaede takes you out of there." Kagome sighed.  
  
"So you're basically taking away all of my freedom and keeping me locked in a little shack all day?" She said exasperated. He nodded.  
  
"Yep." He said, and continued walking. He did not see Kagome's perturbed face glaring up at him. Or he was just ignoring her.  
  
"I can walk, you know." She said, wiggling uncomfortably.  
  
"Really? So can I!" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome took the hint that he wasn't going to let her walk on her own. She sighed.  
  
"Good for you." She muttered. Inuyasha heard her comment and ignored it. The village was coming into view, at least for him, and he wanted to concentrate on getting there.  
  
Kagome's concentration was focused on plans to get back to Kouga. No matter what she thought, none of it would work. After all, Inuyasha had just stripped her of all her freedom. She would have to drug the entire village to be able to run away. And she doubted that Inuyasha would let her gather the plants that drugged.  
  
The wheels in her head continued to turn, even though nothing she thought of would work. Inuyasha looked down at her annoyed face and sighed. His arms were getting tired, so he gave her what she wanted.  
  
"Fine, I'll let you walk." He gently set her down and grabbed her wrist. "But I'm not letting you out of my sight." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly, looked deep into his eyes. Inuyasha returned the gaze, not knowing that his grip on her wrist was loosening. Kagome quickly smirked. She yanked her wrist out and was about to run when his hand shot out lightning fast and grabbed the other.  
  
"Nice try." He smirked. The teen girl groaned as he threw her over his shoulder. "You just gave up your walking privileges." He began walking at a faster pace, knowing that they were near the village.  
  
'Oh well.' Kagome sighed inwardly. 'I tried.'  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango flew out of the small hut and bolted the door quickly as several smashes were heard from inside of it. The three flopped down on the ground and panted fast. Sango was the first to speak.  
  
"Miroku, I don't think she likes you very much." She sighed, knowing Miroku had a wandering hand and mind.  
  
"I agree, but I don't see why." He responded. Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Maybe it's because you can't keep your hands to yourself, monk." He said in blank tone. Sango nodded. Screaming could be heard from the little hut, and Inuyasha stood up angrily, his sensitive dog ears pressed to his head. He stormed over to the hut and threw open the door.  
  
"Stop screaming!" He yelled. Sango looked at Miroku as her eyebrows quirked.  
  
"He's one to talk right now." She whispered to him. Miroku nodded. The screaming soon stopped and was replaced by crying. Sango and Miroku looked at each other in wonder as the door was shut.  
  
"I hope I haven't rubbed off on him." Miroku said jokingly. Sango shook her head and they both stood up to spy on the two. They both peeked into the window and what they saw amazed them.  
  
Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's chest, and he was oddly... comforting her?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: There's the end of chapter 3! Gomen ne for taking so long! I just got back into public school, I'm still trying to adjust. Chapter 4 coming soon!  
  
*Kawaii Kagome-chan 4eva 


End file.
